Prioridad
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Cuando hay tantas cosas que hacer a veces es muy difícil establecer una prioridad. ¿Trabajo o estudio? Lily Luna Potter se encuentra en un gran conflicto pero alguien de su familia le hará recordar que es lo más importante.


**El Potterverso no es mío, es propiedad de nuestra reina Rowling**

 **Prioridad**

¿Nunca has sentido esa desesperación al ver que todos tus problemas se juntan y no puedes resolver ninguno de ellos? Pues eso era lo que me ocurría en esos momentos, en un descuido había terminado estancada en un laber **i** nto sin salida.

 _Papeles._

Millones de papeles apilados sobre un muy gastado escritorio de roble, de la mitad a la derecha eran los documentos que tenía que revisar para el trabajo y la otra mitad era lo que tenía que estudiar para la academia de Aurors. Mi grave error: decidir hacer dos cosas (que requerían la plenitud de mí tiempo) durante el mismo momento. Me senté y observe un tanto temerosa las dos grandes pilas que se extendía a mis costados e inmediatamente supe lo que tenía que hacer, eso era establecer una prioridad. Lo difícil iba a ser decidir cuál era más importante.

¿El trabajo o el estudio? No podía darme el lujo de perder el trabajo que tenía en el ministerio pero por otra parte si me aplazaba en dicho examen no podría conseguir el trabajo que tanto aspiraba. Mi vista volvió a tornarse hacia las pilas pero un objeto a un costado llamo mi atención; apoyado sobre un costado de la mesa se encontraba un marco que contenía una foto de mi familia, dirigí la mirada al hombre de la foto.

 _Si tan solo estuviera aquí._

Entonces por ese momento odie al hombre de la fotografía, que todo esto me pasara era su culpa si no me hubiera dejado sola esto no hubiera pasado pero no, el muy estúpido tenía que tener una junta de emergencia en estos momentos, si estuviera aquí podría ayudarme con el trabajo y así dedicarme solo a estudiar.

Agarré la primera hoja que tenía que estudiar, sabía que estaba intentando buscar culpables y que mi esposo no tenía la culpa de nada, así que sin más me dispuse a estudiar el primer tema del largo contenido, pero cuando iba por la segunda página un ruido proviniendo del jardín me sobresalto, con la varita en mano me dirigí hacia el jardín.

Todos mis sentidos estaban alerta, esa junta de emergencia no podía significar otra cosa que un mago oscuro suelto así que no podía bajar la guardia, tenía que proteger la casa a toda costa. Escuche unos pequeños sollozos y vi una pequeña figura sentada debajo de un árbol.

—¡Leon!—el pequeño se sobresalto e intento esconder de mi vista unos trozos de madera.

—Mamá…

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—guarde mi varita, al parecer no era necesaria.

—Nada—sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas reprimidas. Lo observe atentamente, tenía tierra por todas partes y se le podían observar algunos raspones. Levante la vista y pude ver un gran hueco en el suelo de la casa del árbol encima de él, así que ese había sido el ruido que había escuchado.

—Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué no te levantas?

—Me gusta estar sentado.

— ¿Así? ¿Desde cuándo Leon Argus Malfoy puede quedarse quieto por más de dos minutos?

—No importa mamá, vuelve a trabajar, yo estoy bien—sus pequeños ojos grises demandaban lo contrario, sus palabras me decían que volviera pero su mirada me decía que no lo abandonara. Me acerque y me agache hasta quedar a su altura—Te duele ¿no es así?—el negó moviendo su cabeza rápidamente.

—Soy un hombre, esto no me duele—por su cara podía ver que estaba reprimiendo el dolor, sonreí ligeramente.

—Ven vamos adentro para curarte.

—No mamá—dijo con la mayor seriedad que un niño de cinco años podía poseer—ya tengo cinco años—dijo mientras que levantaba cuatro dedos enfatizando su edad, no pude evitar sonreír más al ver su pequeña equivocación, así que le mostré la cantidad de dedos correctos, un poco confundido dirigió su mirada a su mano—claro—me mostro la palma de su mano completamente abierta—ya tengo cinco años por lo tanto ya soy un hombre.

—Si lo sé, estas ya muy grande, por eso debes permitirle a mamá cuidarte mientras le sea posible—le sonreí dulcemente mientras le sacaba algunas astillas de su platinado cabello.

—Pero mamá—dijo agarrando mis manos—Tu tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ahora—pestañe un poco incrédula recordando la montaña de papeles.

—Yo tengo una prioridad y esa eres tu Leon—me observo un momento callado y luego con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie, lo tome de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia la casa.

—Mamá—me llamó Leon ya sentado en su cama mientras le limpiaba una de sus tantas raspaduras.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué es una prioridad?—Nuevamente sonreí. La pila de papeles seguía en mi escritorio, seguramente me aplazaría en mi examen y recibiría una reprimenda de mi jefe pero mi hijo era más importante que todo.

—Es algo que le das mayor importancia por sobre todas las cosas.

— ¿Por sobre todas?

—Sí, siempre.

 **Espero que le haya gustado, esta es una dedicatoria a todas las madres, si bien se que en algunos países el domingo pasado fue el día de las madres, en mi país fue tan solo ayer. Para los que siguen Escribiendo mi propia historia no se preocupen sigo aquí y el siguiente capítulo ya va a la mitad y creo que lo estaría subiendo luego de terminar los exámenes.**


End file.
